Cedrico
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Cedrico, modelo de passarela. Você lembra de mim? Cedrico. Seu primeiro namorado da escola. Ontem em sonhos te vi. Slash! Fic de La Oscura Reina Angel


**Título: **Cedric

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original: **www. amor - yaoi (ponto) com /fanfic/ viewstory. php?sid(igual) 20179

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Cedrico, modelo de passarela. Você lembra de mim? Cedrico. Seu primeiro namorado da escola. Ontem em sonhos te vi.

**Parejas: **Olivio Wood / Cedrico Diggory

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina

Fic slash, ouviu bem S-L-A-S-H. Então se não lêem essa tipo de fic ainda está em tempo de fechar a janela. Quem avisa amigo é.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Cedric", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Cedrico**

Olívio e Marcos estavam já há cinco anos casados.

Olívio agora era um rapaz sumamente elegante, mas com igual de simpatia e obcecado com o quadribol.

Tinha um filho de quatro anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzas, que Olívio costumava dizer que eram como os da sua avó.

Nesse momento jantavam com os Malfoy. Draco e Harry.

Ao final da janta, Draco e Marcos se retiraram para falar de negócios, e Olívio e Harry seguiram para a sala.

E então, Olívio fez a pergunta que tanto queria fazer.

– Harry, soube algo de Cedrico nestes anos? A última notícia que tive dele quando fui embora, é que havia se tornado o modelo mais cotado da Inglaterra, trouxa e mágica.

**Que te han visto arañar**

_Que te tinham visto arranhar_

**Banquetas con tus botas de tacón de aguja**

_Baquetas com suas botas de salto de agulha_

**Que no sales del bar**

_Que não sai do bar_

**Que vives entre burbujas**

_Que vives entre borbulhas_

– Tem certeza que quer saber, Olívio?

Perguntou Harry com tristeza. Olívio suspeitou que algo não andava bem, com o castanho-ruivo de olhos cinzas.

– Claro que quero saber, e quero saber a verdade.

– Cedrico abandonou o mundo mágico e... por culpa da modelagem e o êxito, se voltou bulímico; sua família e seus amigos, incluindo eu, tratamos de ajudá-lo. Mas ele cada vez se afundou mais nas drogas. Até seus pais se renderam. Se o vê as vezes no mundo trouxa por ai, drogado, triste, só. Nem sequer as marcas nos seus braços lhe tiram a beleza.

Confessou Harry com tristeza.

**Que te sangra la nariz**

_Que te sangra o nariz_

**Que la bulimia hoy es tu gerente**

_Que a bulimia hoje é teu gerente_

**Que ya no existe barniz**

_Que já não existe pintura_

**Para tu blanco casi transparente**

_Para seu branco quase transparente_

**Que te inyecta la soledad**

_Que te injeta a solidão_

**Y le echas polvo a la rutina**

_E joga poeira a rotina_

**Éxtasis de felicidad**

_Êxtase de felicidade_

**Y colirio a las retinas**

_E colírio as retinas_

**Dijeron que andas por ahí, luciendo marcas en tus antebrazos**

_Disseram que anda por ai, mostrando marcas em seus antebraços_

**Que nadie quiere ya saber de ti**

_Que nada quer já saber de ti_

**Y las pasarelas no han visto tus pasos.**

_E as passarelas não tinham visto seus passos._

**Que la autoestima se te fue a Paris**

_Que a auto-estima foi a Paris _

**Y la debacle se mudó a tu casa**

_E o desastre se mudou a sua casa_

Olívio fez suas averiguações ao longo dessa conversação. Não lhe foi difícil, o dinheiro faz as coisas fáceis e ele o tinha a montões desde que se casou com Marcos.

Suspirou e marcou o número de telefone trouxa que tinha nas mãos.

Um par de toques e uma voz saída do mesmo baú de lembranças felizes.

– Olá...

Já não era a voz risonha de antes, mas ainda sem um pingo de auto-estima, era uma voz linda.

– Cedrico...

Disse Olívio.

– Quem é?

– Sou eu, Cedrico, Olívio, seu primeiro namorado na escola. Lembra-se de mim?

Ao outro lado da linha se ouviu uma exclamação estrangulada.

– É você, Olívio?

Perguntou uma voz a ponto de chorar.

– Sim. Sou eu.

**Cedric, modelo de pasarela.**

_Cedrico, modelo de passarela_

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

_Você lembra de mim?_

**Cedric**

_Cedrico_

**Tu primer novio de la escuela**

_Seu primeiro namorado da escola_

**Ayer en sueños te vi**

_Ontem em sonhos te vi_

– Pensei que não se lembrava. Já ninguém o faz.

– Jamais te esqueci, Cedrico.

– Casou-se com Flint...

– Meus pais me obrigaram, ofereci para fugir comigo. Mas sua carreia estava no melhor e não quis...

– Se vai reclamar...

– Não, por favor, não desligue. Não vou, nem quero reclamar de nada. Só quero saber como está...

– Suponho que já sabe – disse a voz triste de Cedrico com ironia – Não te disseram? Sou um drogado.

– Cedrico... tem um filho.

– QUE?

– Meus pais mentiram. Meu filho não é filho de Flint, é filho seu. Se parece muito com você.

Confessou Olívio. Ao outro lado da linha um silêncio impressionado tomou conta.

**Que en el anden**

_Que na plataforma_

**  
Del tren del purgatorio**

_Do trem ao purgatório_

**Pregunta quién quiere alquilarse**

_Pergunta quem quer alugar-se_

**un dormitório**

_um dormitório_

**En el vagón**

_No vagão_

**De la clase ejecutiva**

_Da classe executiva_

**Donde dios,**

_Onde Deus,_

**El Diablo y sus mortajas**

_O diabo e suas vestes_

**Juegan los dos**

_Jogam os dois_

**Tu fortuna en las barajas**

_Sua fortuna nos baralhos_

– Por que me diz agora? Agora que não tenho nada que dar? Que sou um drogado, ao que por milagre não apanhou numa de suas viagens porque acaba de se levantar. Já não sou um modelo importante, Olívio. Tenho que me deitar às vezes com quem pague para pagar o aluguel desse quartinho fedorento. Por que me diz isso agora? Para que me sinta mais miserável? Para que saiba de algo que nunca poderei ter?

**Si te acuerdas de mi**

_Se te lembra de mim_

**Soy el mismo el que te adoraba**

_Sou o mesmo que te adorava_

**Si te acuerdas de mi**

_Se te lembra de mim_

**No cuelgues esta llamada**

_Não desligue esta chamada_

– Não, Cedrico. O digo porque ainda te amo. Porque só basta uma palavra sua, só necessito saber se quer minha ajuda. Não, não me importa se já não me ama. Mas não quero que continue como está . Só diga que quer ajuda para sair das drogas, e correrei para ajudá-lo.

Houve um largo silencio, talvez dez minutos ou mais, e ao fim uma débil voz respondeu.

– Eu também te amo... me ajude, Olívio.

Olívio fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas.

– Não se mova, vou por você agora.

**Entérate que sigo aqui**

_Aviso-te que sigo aqui_

**Congelándome en el tiempo**

_Congelando-me no tempo_

**Esperando a que digas si**

_Esperando a que diga sim_

**Para ir a tu encuentro**

_Para ir ao seu encontro_

– Obrigada por me acompanhar.

Disse Olívio. Harry sorriu.

– Foi um processo longo, Olívio. Um ano: seu divórcio, a mudança para seu filho, que conseguisse o que nada mais, a recuperação de Cedrico. Mas ao fim tudo passou. Hoje ele sai da clinica, Olívio. Ao fim, meu amigo e seu amor, esta limpo. Curado. Sem mais drogas, sem mais bulimia. É de novo nosso Cedrico.

Olívio assentiu emocionado. Sim, tudo isso havia passado nesse ano. Seu divórcio não foi fácil. Marcos tentou tirar seu filho, assim que se viu obrigado a declarar publicamente que seu filho era um Diggory e não um Flint.

Cedrico o apoiou. Marcos não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser dar o divórcio. Os Malfoy (Harry e Draco), os Diggory, agradecidos pelo que fazia por Cedrico, e todos seus amigos, o tinham ajudado.

Olívio tinha um trabalho de professor em Hogwarts e sua vida ao fim tomava o rumo que tinha que tomar, e ali estava, esperando que Cedrico saísse da clínica.

Harry estava com Sabie, porque Olívio estava nervoso.

E ao fim chegou o momento.

Cedrico saiu, estava mudado, mais robusto, como quando estava no colégio, sem marcas em seus braços, mais lindo que nunca, com uma luminosidade única. Sorriu, soltou a mochila e abriu seus braços. Olívio correu para ele. Abraçaram-se com força, se olharam nos olhos e rindo se beijaram.

Sabie correu até eles. Cedrico o levantou em seus braços.

– Papi.

Sorriu o menino. Cedrico o beijou na bochecha chorando e abraçou a ambos. Ao menino e a Olívio.

– Minha família.

Sorriu Cedrico sentindo-se cheio, feliz, com sua auto-estima de volta. Sua família, seus amigos, aqueles que tinham tratado de ajudá-lo e o havia feito, se aproximaram dele sorrindo sinceramente, felizes, e todos o abraçaram.

**Cedric modelo de pasarela.**

_Cedrico modelo de passarela._

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

_Você lembra de mim?_

**Cedric**

_Cedrico_

**Tu primer novio de la escuela**

_Seu primeiro namorado da escola_

**Ayer en sueños te vi**

_Ontem em sonhos te vi_

Cedrico e Olívio se miraram cheios de orgulho e amor. Essa noite seu filho cruzava o grande lago porque entrava a Hogwarts. E outro bebê vinha a caminho crescendo dentro do ventre de Olívio.

Cedrico de vez em quando trabalhava de modelo, era muito cotado nesse terreno, pois era muito bom. Mas sua vida era principalmente sua família e seu trabalho de professor de vôo junto a Olívio, com quem compartilhava a disciplina.

Embora pelo estado de Olívio, agora Cedrico dava a classe prática e Olívio à teórica.

Não houve mais recaídas nas drogas e Cedrico sempre se alegrava do dia que pediu ajuda.

E o momento chegou. As portas do Grande Salão se abriram e o casal Diggory sorriu orgulhoso ao ver a Sabie sendo selecionado para Grifinória, enquanto seu amiguinho, Ricardo Malfoy Potter, era elegido para a Sonserina. Beijaram-se felizes, celebrando a seleção de seu filho, e se olharam com amor nos olhos.

Já não mais sofrimento, agora só amor.

**Si te acuerdas de mi**

_Se te lembra de mim_

**Soy el mismo el que te adoraba**

_Sou o mesmo que te adorava_

**Si te acuerdas de mi**

_Se te lembra de mim_

**No cuelgues esta llamada**

_Não desligue esta chamada_

**o.O o.O o.O FIM o.O o.O o.O**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Em negrito, a canção _Laura_, de Ricardo Arjona. Em cursiva, a tradução da canção. Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico ou de tradução.

Espero que tenham gostado da oneshot. Mas mudando de assunto, quem deu uma olhada no meu profile viu meus futuros projetos de traduzir outros fics e no momento estou precisando de alguém que possa me ajudar betando meus capítulos. Pois minha beta Bibis saiu de viagem e não sei quando ela vai voltar, além de que eu mandava vários capítulos para ela e se tiver alguém que queira me ajudar estaria muito agradecida. Se tiver alguém interessado em ajudar entre em contato comigo.

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black.**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


End file.
